The present invention relates to an implement for containing and applying liquid such as correction liquid, manicure paint, liquid adhesive, or ink for marking pens.
A marking pen has been proposed by the applicant, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 32784/1980.
The marking pen, shown in FIG. 20, includes an ink cylinder 101 having pressing portions 102 on the side wall thereof. When the pressing portions 102 are pressed, a pair of manipulating strips 103 of resilient materials, which extend from the outer periphery of a valve cylinder 100 toward the right in FIG. 20, is bent inward so as to cause a pair of manipulating members 104 joined to terminal ends of their respective manipulating strips 103 to press their taper surfaces 105 against a taper surface of a slide member 107 mounted on the backward end of a valve rod 106, so that the valve rod 106 is moves toward the right in FIG. 20 and a valve opening 108 for supplying a marking head 109 with a liquid of ink is then opened.
However, such a construction has the following disadvantages:
(1) The construction is complicated as the manipulating members 104 are joined to the terminal ends of the manipulating strips 103.
(2) In the prior art, the two manipulating members 104 are respectively joined to the relatively long manipulating strips 103. Accordingly, when the pressing force is accurately applied at the joining portion, i.e., corner portion, the manipulating members assuredly operate. On the other hand, when the pressing force is applied at improper positions, the manipulating strips and members 103, 104 are deformed and consequently, the taper surface 105 does not correspond to the taper surface of the slide member 107 accurately. Therefore, the slide member 107 is wrongly urged to tilt the valve rod 106, which hinders smooth and accurate slide of the valve rod 106.
The problem mentioned in (2) can be eliminated to a slight extent by lessening the deformation with use of short manipulating strips. However, such short manipulating strips make pressing difficult, resulting in uneasy handling.